Rainboom Gone Wrong
by P0k3r Face
Summary: What would happen if Rainbow Dash couldn't save Rarity in "Sonic Rainboom"? Set after Party of One and during Sonic Rainboom. Rated T for death.. N' stuff.


_A/N: Hey ya'll! :D It's Poker here. I finally got out a pony story! Be proud of me.. be proud.._

_Disclaimer: As much as I want to believe it.. I don't own ponies. :C that's Lauren Faust and Hasbro. ONE DAY..!_

_**Rainboom Gone Wrong**_

Poker Face

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom._

A heart was thumping a thousand miles an hour, threatening to burst out of the chest it had made its home in. The owner of said heart was nervous. Too nervous. Sweat beat down her face, her magenta eyes filled with mixed emotions: determination, self-consciousness and… fear. Fear was her worst enemy. To have fear was weakness in her eyes. Fear was a parasite; once it got you, it got you good. If you played it off right, however- fear could look cool. All she ever wanted was to be cool. She put in blood, sweat and tears to make herself appear to be a living, breathing incarnation of the word _"cool"._ It was all she ever wanted, all she needed. She needed the attention. Attention was her food, she thrived upon it. She would hungrily suck up the love of other ponies and never regret a moment of it. She didn't care about them.

She didn't care about **any** of them.

But with what she was about to play off... it wouldn't matter if she cared or not. They were going to love her. The Wonderbolts were going to love her. Horse feathers, even the beautiful Princess Celestia, who rose and lowered the sun of Equestria every day, would love her!

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom._

She was scared though. What if she didn't make it? What if she bounced off the wall of sound? What if... What if...

She tapped herself on the head, shaking it.

"Get a _hold_ of yourself Rainbow Dash!" She sharply corrected herself, pupils dilating as the lights in the cloudsdale flight arena dimmed, taking in the situation. So far, every pony seemed to have their eyes glued; fixated to the fantastic white alicorn in the center of the ring: Rarity. The purple-maned diva was doing graceful leaps, spins, twirls and jumps through the air, her butterfly wings complementing her dance and the music she had switched out at the last moment. Of course, her friend was overdone with mascara, overly bright clothing and _lots_ of faux feathers. To Rainbow Dash, it was just too much.

"_Get your head in the game._ She's graceful, but you're fast. Too fast for her to handle." She prepared herself for phase two of her fantastic plan; she called in Operation: BOOM. Of course, she hadn't told Fluttershy and the rest of her 'friends' that, it just wasn't _cool_. She had an image to uphold, and uphold it she would do.

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom._

She flapped her wings, going forward at an incredible speed. Up, up, and away she went, flapping her hardest until she was sweating like a hog. She was almost sure that no pony had ever made it up so high... Until she heard three obnoxious words from a very obnoxious unicorn.

"I **am** _**Rarity**_!" Sweat beat down the other ponies face, she was obviously exhausted from her nearly vertical flight, and the intensified heat wave emitting from the sun did no good to cool her down. Panting, the unicorn mare did her best to spread her wings to full span and keep afloat at the same time.

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom._

Rainbow Dash sniffed, taking in an odd smell. It smelled like something was grilling, maybe frying? It was the sort of smell you'd recognize after an apple family barbeque, the smell of charred smoke and ashes. What _was_ that peculiar smell? Then it hit her.

Burning gossamer.

Rarity's wings melted away, falling in ashes with a bright flash. They had appeared to have time traveled rather than burn away. Rarity's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. How could she not have realized? Twilight Sparkle had warned her not once, not twice, but three times during the course of the day not to wear out her wings. Why hadn't she listened? The makeup guru mare had just enough time to look upon either side of her and yelp a quiet "Uh-oh" before she began her descent.

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up. _This is my chance! I'll just save Rarity and then everyone will think I'm the coolest pony __**ever**__! It's even better than joining the wonderbolts! Oops, I'd uh... better go after her now._ The cyan mare had taken a few seconds to ponder how to go about her 'friend's rescue as heroically as possible, and quickly conjured up an answer.

"Rarity, hold in there!" The Technicolor Pegasus flew a few feet upwards for good measure, just to give gravity a little help, before tucking both wings flat onto her side and diving straight down, her multicolored mane and tail streaming out behind her. She lowered her neck and stuck her hooves out in a straight line. _Perfect. _The pony was now at maximum speed, the cloudsdale flight ring quickly leaving behind her in a blur. She was almost to Rarity now, and noticed three other ponies falling with her. _The wonderbolts? How'd they get there?_ _And why are they unconscious..? _Rainbow Dash then looked past all the victims of gravity, noticing a large green-and-brown backdrop behind them. _ I might not make it! _The Pegasus felt her gums being pulled back by the air ripping by her, felt the sparks tingling and exploding at her hooftips.

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom._

Tears streamed out of her fuchsia eyes; narrowed in determination. She felt the barrier of sound threatening to tear back at her, but she refused to let up her descent. The barrier grew taut, starting to pull itself into a point. Multicolour sparks ignited from the tip of the barrier. Rainbow Dash was beginning to see the details in the ground. The trees, the grass.. It was all coming towards her at a very rapid rate. _We're not gonna make it!__** I'm **__not gonna make it! _She tried to pull up her wings to stop her fall, but she was too late. A loud boom followed by a flash of colours, and Rainbow knew the deal was sealed.

_I'm going to die._

That night, all of Equestria sat in vigil, mourning the death of four infamous ponies. All except one.

A frizzy-maned pony laughed in the dark, eyes glowing cyan. Her mouth was curled in a smug grin, her eyebrows raised in what was either amusement or self-appreciation; it was hard to tell. Her cackle ran through the corridors of her house. Her house that doubled out as a sweet store. She was slouched in front of a desk, pencil in hoof. An oil lamp set by the paper she was looking at cast a faint yellow glow, shedding enough light to make the drawing show, but not bright enough to cast a glare on the glossy paper.

She chortled softly, "Ha, ha, ha." Her quiet laugh faded away, her shoulders slumped.

Exchanging the pencil with a red sharpie marker, she crossed out two faces in the drawing and smiled. Not a happy smile, not a smug smile, but a loopy smile. It was the insane kind of smile that you find creepy, but never figure out why. Her cyan eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Rainbow Dash? Rarity? I hope you're having a **great** time where you are right now! Don't worry if you're lonely, I'm about to get you three wonderful friends to join you! Have fun!" She popped her lips, making a small kissing noise but not bothering to raise a hoof and blow it outwards.

"And maybe you can warn your other friends not to lie to me _ever again_!"

Pinkie's eyes slowly found their way to opposite sides of her head, one looking left and one looking right. A creepy smirk crossed its way onto her face.

"Or they'll _regret it..!_"


End file.
